


Mailboxes

by northernxdownpour



Series: Bandom Things [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I can't make the t in they or j in Josh capital and I've fixed the tags three hundred times, M/M, That's pretty much the whole story you're welcome, They talk about The Sims, josh has blue hair, they go shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernxdownpour/pseuds/northernxdownpour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler gets distracted sometimes and drives into mailboxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mailboxes

Tyler liked to think he was an okay driver.

Obviously, he wasn't amazing, because who was amazing at driving? Definately not Tyler, because sometimes, he bumped into trashcans while pulling into the driveway at his house, and maybe he accidently scraped his dad's car, but it was an accident. It helped that no one really noticed whenever he damaged a trash can or another car, because Tyler wasn't really planning on telling anyone, anyway.

Tyler was usually an okay driver, except for when there were distractions right in front of him.

Okay, well, maybe not right in front of him, but, in the distance. Or on a lawn.

Tyler was just trying to get back to his house, because he had ice cream in the car and it was summer, which meant the ice cream would definately melt anyway before he got home. His mom probably wouldn't mind.

Tyler was driving, and making sure nothing was in the road, but then he looked over to his right, and happened to be passing by Josh Dun's house, which Josh was outside of, without a shirt on. He was mowing the lawn, but Tyler was more focused on Josh himself instead of the lawn mower.

Josh had (somewhat faded but still bright) blue hair and really pretty brown eyes, and Tyler only had one class with him last school year (it was science, their last period of the day), but it was a pretty decent class (mostly) because Josh was there. Tyler also had Jenna, who was one of his best friends, in science with him, too, and she liked to make fun of him when he'd talk about Josh's hair color choice that week and things like that. He probably deserved it, because maybe he did look at Josh too much during science, but whatever.

Josh sat across the room from him most of the year, which made it easier to stare, which might sound a little creepy, but Josh Dun was very nice to look at, which was mostly Tyler's excuse. The other part was that since Josh was in the front of the room, right where the teacher usually stood, Tyler had to look up there.

Either way, he got to look at Josh for almost an hour most days, and that wasn't a bad thing.

It was bad for Tyler to be looking at Josh while he was driving, though, especially considering that Tyler was okay at driving, but not anywhere near amazing. Josh didn't notice he was driving by, because unlike Tyler, he was paying attention to what he was supposed to be doing. He did seem to notice, though, when he heard a crash, and saw a car run down his neighbor's mailbox.

* * *

Tyler was kind of shocked when he figured out that he just drove over the curb and also over a mailbox, and was kind of even more shocked when he saw Josh Dun running towards him.

"Are you okay? I just- Tyler?" Josh sounded confused, but Tyler was probably even more confused.

"No, not really, but thanks for asking," was what Tyler meant to say, but instead, he said, "You know who I am?"

Josh kind of just looked at him for a few seconds, blinked a few times, and then just answered with a "yeah?"

"Oh. Um, I kind of ran into your neighbor's mailbox, I think?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Tyler nodded back, but then he realized that he actually _ran over someone's mailbox_ , Josh Dun's neighbor's mailbox, and that he was now not even "okay" at driving, but really, really bad.

Josh seemed to also realize that Tyler just ran over his neighbor's mailbox, and looked towards their house, thankful that they weren't home. Tyler definately wasn't sure what to do, because he was kind of panicking about ten different things, and the fact that Josh was still just standing next to his car not doing anything didn't really help.

"Want to go buy a new mailbox?" Josh asked, looking back at the half-mowed lawn and the lawn mower that was (luckily) turned off as he waited for Tyler to answer.

"Do you think they'll be mad if we just, like, leave it there? I mean, I'm not saying I'm going to leave it there, I'll pay for it or whatever, but-"

"I'm going to put a shirt on and put the lawn mower away. I'll write a note saying what happened, and then we can go buy a new mailbox. Okay?" Josh was leaning down to look at Tyler through the window, and Tyler nodded and watched Josh walk away and drag the lawn mower into the garage, waiting for him to get dressed and get back outside.

* * *

Tyler texted his parents that he was hanging out with a friend and would be back later as he got into Josh's car. The ice cream in his own car was definately melted, but maybe he could get Josh to stop somewhere after they got a new mailbox.

They decided not to take Tyler's car, because it was actually kind of dented, and it probably wouldn't be a good idea to keep driving it around. Josh was also driving this time, and Tyler was actually happy about that. He didn't really trust himself to not drive into another mailbox, honestly.

He also wasn't sure where you were supposed to buy a mailbox, but apparently Josh knew, and they were there in about ten minutes. It was a quiet, but not awkward, ten minutes of driving, and it was kind of calming after everything else that happened. Tyler didn't do many interesting things, so running over someone's mailbox was kind of a big deal.

Josh parked the car, they got out, and eventually got to the part of the store where they sold mailboxes. Tyler kind of asumed it was like The Sims and you couldn't just go out and buy one, but apparently, surprisingly, he was wrong. He told Josh about this, and Josh laughed.

"I think they should make it so you can buy another one, honestly. Like, there is so much wrong with The Sims," Josh said, looking around at the different mailboxes and the prices.

"Yeah, but there's also a lot of cool stuff in The Sims. I really like the third one, but the fourth one is more recent and updated and you can have cool hair styles," Tyler argued, about to point to a mailbox but then seeing that it was six hundred dollars. Who bought a six hundred dollar mailbox?

"I like the expansion packs for the third game, though," Josh answered back, pointing out a mailbox that was almost the same as his neighbor's, and it was only about fifty dollars, which was cheap compared to some of the others. The mailboxes were - guess what - in bigger boxes, which looked kind of heavy. Luckily, Josh looked like he could lift "kind of heavy" boxes, and suprise, he (kind of) could.

They actually ended up dragging it most of the way to the register, and once they bought it, they slid the box across the parking lot. That probably wasn't the best idea, but they couldn't do anything else, and they needed the mailbox.

They got it into the car after they both lifted it together, and they started to drive home.

The drive was quiet again, until Josh asked Tyler a question.

"Why did you drive into the mailbox?"

Tyler stared out the window for a few seconds, hoping that maybe Josh would somehow forget the question and pretend like he never asked.

Josh didn't seem like he was going to forget.

"Well, I was thinking about how I'm not really like, good at driving, okay. And I was just looking around, trying not to run anyone or anything over, and I saw you and got scared, because what if I ran you over?" Tyler asked, making half of the explanation up as he went along.

"I was in the middle of the lawn?"

Tyler bit his lip, nodding slowly, still looking out the window. Josh was stopped at a light, looking over at Tyler.

"I just kind of start thinking of a lot of things all at once somtimes. Like, a lot, actually."

The light changed to green, Josh looked ahead, and they were driving again.

"That's okay, but just try not to run over any more mailboxes, Tyler," Josh said, and Tyler really wished that the sun reflecting off of Josh's bright blue hair would stop being so distracting.

* * *

 When they got back to Josh's house, Josh got the mailbox out of the car and started pushing the box towards his neighbor's house until it was right by their door.

Tyler was debating on whether or not to get into his own car and just drive away until Josh was walking back to the driveway, and up to Tyler.

"The next time you're here, please don't knock down my mailbox next."

Tyler was confused, and the sun was still making Josh's hair look really nice, and he honestly just wanted to kind of jump into the trash and never leave.

"I was kind of asuming you wanted to hang out or something, because you were always looking at me in science, and I didn't know if you just really didn't like me or if you were like, the only person in class paying attention, but. I kind of noticed it, after a few weeks."

Now Tyler really wanted to jump into a trash can.

"I just- I really like your hair. It's a really nice color and it looks really good and that sounds so stupid and weird but it's really nice?" Tyler tried to explain, hoping that Josh wouldn't be the one to throw him into a trash can.

Josh was actually smiling, though, and Tyler was just kind of really surprised by this whole day.

"I usually get people saying that I should stop dyeing my hair, so thanks. I was going to dye it red at some point," Josh said, walking over to his car and pulling out a bottle of hair dye after digging around for a few seconds.

"I think red would look really good," Tyler said, but then regretted it, because that was kind of weird, right? To tell someone that you barely know that, yeah, red hair would look really good on them? Tyler didn't even care anymore, especially not when Josh was smiling at him like he was.

"If you want to help me dye my hair, I could text you and you could come over? Unless you don't want to, that's okay, too." Tyler nodded, pulling out his phone and handing it to Josh so he could put his number in.

Josh put his name in as "spooky jim" with an alien emoji next to it, and Tyler was suddenly really excited to help Josh dye his hair and avoid ruining his mailbox.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I haven't posted anything on here since August or something last year, oops. I've been writing stuff, I just haven't posted anything mostly because of school but also because everything I've been writing is trash. I'm slightly more confident in this specific trash, though, but maybe because it's almost two thirty in the morning? Also, this was inspired by something that I found that was: "(Person) A is riding by as (Person) B is mowing the lawn with their shirt off and A crashes into a mailbox or parked car." I kind of went off track with them talking about dyeing Josh's hair and Josh putting edgy names into Tyler's phone but whatever. Also, this note is probably way too long, but thanks for reading the story. :)


End file.
